Cerita Horor
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Ivan, dan Yao berkumpul di rumah Kiku untuk saling menceritakan kisah horor yang pernah mereka alami! Bagaimana kehebohan dan keseraman yang terjadi di rumah Kiku?


Cerita Horor

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Warning: Human AU

.

.

.

.

"Arthur! Arthur! Kamu bawa lilinnya, kan?" kata Alfred.

"Iya!" kata Arthur.

"Francis bawa juga kan?" kata Alfred.

"Tentu saja~~!" kata Francis.

"Lalu, yang lainnya juga bawa kan?" kata Alfred. Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, dan Yao mengangguk.

"Kamu kenapa?" kata Ivan.

"Aku … enggak bawa lilin!" kata Alfred. "Hueeee aku enggak bawa!"

"Sayangnya di rumahku cuma ada satu lilin. Kalau dua, pasti kuberikan padamu." Kata Kiku.

"Hueeee! Dunia kejaaaam!" seru Alfred. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop _ria. Tak ada yang ingin menenangkan apalagi menghibur Alfred.

"Ini buatmu, aru." Kata Yao sambil mematah lilinnya dan memberkannya kepada Alfred. Akhirnya dia membuat Alfred bahagia.

"Oh, benarkaaah? Terima kasiiiih!" kata Alfred sambil menerima patahan lilin milik Yao.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat matikan seluruh lampu di rumah ini dan kita mulai bercerita." Kata Ludwig.

Mereka berdelapan pun berpencar untuk mematikan lampu yang ada di setiap sudut rumah Kiku.

Oh iya. Mereka ingin menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman mengerikan dan menyeramkan yang pernah mereka alami di rumah Kiku. Tetapi mereka menceritakannya dengan cara seperti permainan hyaku monogatari. Mereka takut bermain hyaku monogatari karena mereka takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kalau sekadar bercerita pengalaman seram, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kan?

Nah, sekarang mereka sudah mematika semua lampu yang ada di rumah Kiku, termasuk lampu yang menerangi ruangnya yang mereka tempati, padahal mereka sama sekali belum menyalakan lilin yang mereka pegang.

"Eh, kita aneh banget ya. Masa' lilinnya dinyalakan belakangan. Gelap tau!" kata Francis.

"Iya juga ya!" kata Arthur. "Hei Kiku, mana sih koreknya?"

"Koreknya habis." Kata Kiku. "Aku lupa membelinya, maaf."

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ di dalam kegelapan.

"Vee~~ kalau begitu kita pakai apa?" kata Feliciano.

"Ah, tadi aku bawa ini, da." kata Ivan sambil mengangkat sesuatu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat benda yang diangkat Ivan. Jangankan melihat benda yang diangkat Ivan, melihat wajahnya saja tidak bisa.

"Apa itu, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Ini adalah pemantik api. Tadi aku sengaja membawanya, da." Kata Ivan. Dia pun menyalakan lilin miliknya, kemudian dia meminjamkan pemantik api itu kepada peserta yang lainnya.

Setelah mereka semua menyalakan api masing-masing, mereka pun memulai cerita tentang pengalaman horor masing-masing, dimulai dari Feliciano.

"Vee~~ pengalaman horor yang pernah kualami adalah ketika aku pergi ke restoran Italia untuk makan pasta bersama onii-chan~" kata Feliciano. Orang-orang diam mendengarkan. "Saat aku memesan dua piring pasta. Kemudian muncullah seorang pelayan membwakan pesanan kami. Dia sangat pucat! Aku heran. Tapi onii-chan tidak menyadari itu. Karena penasaran, aku menanyakan nama pelayan itu. Sebut saja namanya vee~~. Lalu, onii-chan memesan pizza. Dan yang mengantarkan pizza itu bukan si vee~~. Aku tanya ke pelayan yang mengantar pizza itu mnegenai si vee~~ . Ternyata, pernah ada pelayan bernama vee~~ yang tewas tertabrak truk dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah arwahnya si vee~~!"

Kemudian Feliciano meniup lilinnya diiringi desisan teman-temannya yang agak merinding mendengar ceritanya barusan. Jadi, sekarang tersisa tujuh lilin. Dan giliran selajutnya adalah Ludwig.

"Cerita ini terjadi ketika aku sedang sendirian di rumah. Saat itu jam 12 malam dan aku belum tidur karena aku sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi ketukan pintu. Bunyi itu sangat mengganggu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur agar aku tak mendengar bunyi ketukan itu lagi. Ternyata, setelah aku tidur, tiba-tiba aku terbangun karena ada bunyi ketukan di jendela kamarku. Kukira aku hanya berhalusinasi. Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Seolah mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, ketukan itu juga terdengar dari jendela yang ada di kamar mandi. Aku pun kembali ke kamar dan ketukan itu terdengar dari jendela kamarku. Aku tak berpikir panjang dan membuka tirai jendela kamarku dan tampaklah wajah yang penuh luka bakar. Aku kaget dan langsung menutup tirai itu dan segera tidur. Untunglah aku tertidur pulas dan tidak bermimpi buruk." Kata Ludwig serius, dan membuat yang lainnya merinding. Di saat itu juga Ludwig meniup lilinnya dan tersisalah enam lilin.

"Hiii! Seraaam! Seraaam!" seru Alfred heboh. Arthur menyenggolnya, mengisyaratkan agar Alfred diam.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Kiku. Dia bercerita tak kalah serius dengan Ludwig.

"Kejadian ini kualami kemarin malam, saat aku sedang menonton televisi di kamarku. Aku tenang-tenang saja sampai listrik padam. Aku mencari sentar yang biasanya kutaruh di meja dekat televisi. Saat aku mengambilnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Setelah menyalakan sentar, aku baru sadar kalau yang kuinjak barusan itu adalah sebuah tangan buntung. Kemudian aku kaget dan melompat ke samping meja. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan itu menghilang entah ke mana." Kata Kiku, sukses membuat Feliciano dan Alfred histeris. Yang lainnya cuma berteriak dalam hati dan menahan napas saking takutnya, kecuali Ivan yang dari tadi cuma tersenyum anteng.

Kiku pun meniup lilinnya, dan tersisalah lima lilin. Dan sekarang adalah giliran Arthur.

"Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ketika aku memasak. Jangan tanya aku masak apa, ya. Saat itu aku ingin menuangkan saus ke masakanku. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri aku mengambil botol saus yang ada di sebelah kananku. Saat aku mengambilnya, aku merasa ada tangan lain yang memegang botol saus itu, aku pun melihat ke sebelah kananku, ada orang tanpa kepala! Segera saja aku berlari keluar dapur setelah mematikan kompor dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke kamarku dan mengunci kamarku. Aku sangat takut saat itu!" kata Arthur, kemudian dia meniup lilinnya. Mendengar itu, Francis langsung memegang kepalanya.

Sekarang lilin yang masih hidup adalah empat lilin. Dan giliran selanjutnya, Alfred.

"Ini kualami saat aku naik pesawat menuju Hawaii karena aku ingin berlibur ke sana. Saat itu mendapat tempat duduk tepat di sebelah seorang perempuan. Wajahnya putih sekali! setelah kulihat, ternyata wajahnya itu pucat. Lalu aku menanyakan keadaannya. Katanya dia tidak apa-apa. Setelah sampai, seorang pramugari bertanya padaku mengapa aku bicara sendiri saat berada di pesawat dan di saat itu juga aku menyimpulkan bahwa perempuan itu adalah … HANTUUUU!" seru Alfred. Karena teriakannya, lilinnya langsung mati.

Sekarang lilin yang tersisa hanya tiga buah, yaitu milik Francis, Yao, dan Ivan. Dan giliran selanjutnya adalah Francis.

"Ini terjadi ketika aku sedang melakukan perawatan wajah di depan cermin yang ada di kamarku~" kata Francis. Yang lainnya cuma pasang tampang jijik. "Hei, jangan gitu dong! Ini serem lho. Nah, saat itu aku sedang memasang masker. Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada pantulan wajah seseorang yang terpantul di cerminku—dan sepertinya itu berasal dari belakangku. Wajah itu cemberut, mulutnya sobek, dan keriput! Hiii! Serem bangeet! Aku tidak berani menatap ke belakang dan segera berlari keluar kamar!"

Ternyata cerita Francis lumayan seram dan membuat Feliciano menoleh ke belakangnya dan lega ketika tidak menemukan apapun.

Setelah lilin Francis mati, tersisa lilin Yao dan Ivan. Dan sekarang giliran Yao.

"Ini terjadi ketika aku dan pandaku pergi ke minimarket 24 jam, aru. Saat itu aku berada di deretan snack karena aku ingin membeli snack untukku dan pandaku, aru. Ketika aku mengambil beberapa snack, pandaku heboh dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke depanku, aru. Aku pun menajamkan penglihatanku dan aku melihatnya, aru! Ada seorang wanita berambut panjang, wajahnya rata dan tangannya buntung tepat di hadapanku, tetapi terpisah beberapa rak makanan, aru! Aku takut dan segera menuju kasir dan membayarnya, aru!" kata Yao sambil memeluk pandanya.

Semuanya ketakutan ketika hanya tersisa lilin milik Ivan. Ivan hanya tersenyum anteng dari awal permainan sampai sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku, da." Kata Ivan. "Kejadian ini terjadi bulan lalu, da. Saat itu aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks rumahku, da. Saat itu aku sendirian, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa diikuti, da. Aku kira itu Natalia, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa, da. Aku pun terus berjalan, da. Dan masih ada saja langkah itu, da! Aku pun akhirnya menangkap basah siapa yang mengikutiku, da. Ternyata dia adalah wanita cantik, tapi tidak punya tangan dan kaki, da. Lalu aku memukulnya dengan pipa yang aku bawa, da. Aku pun berlari, da. Selesai~~!" kata Ivan tanpa nada yang ketakutan seperti yang lainnya.

Mereka semua ketakutah dan berteriak histeris ketika permainan usai dan tak ada penerangan sama sekali.

"Lampu! Lampu! Lampu!" kata Alfred panik. Yang lainnya juga panik mencari lampu.

Tiba-tiba lampu yang ada di ruang tersebut menyala sendiri, tanpa seorangpun dari mereka yang mendekati saklar lampunya. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan otomatis mereka pun—

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

—berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah sosok sedang mengamati delapan orang pemuda yang berteriak tidak karuan karena ketakutan. Sosok tersebut menyeringai tajam dengan wajah kejinya, kemudian menhilang diantara gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

haiii~~ elizaveta suzhumiya hadir di fandom hetalia lagi~

gimana? apa horornya kerasa? saya merinding pas nulis ini, karena di saat nulis ini saya mendengar suara aneh dan misterius. beneran lho. tapi suara itu pelan dan kedengeran dari jauh gitu.

nah, sekian dulu ya. kalo berminat silahkan direview dan …

hatta futte~~ hatta futte~~ hatta futte paledo~~


End file.
